Toxic Hope
by dreamer's dawn
Summary: [COMPLETE] In her demented nature, there was one thing Toxic never expected to bring about in victimizing Rogue and Remy: Hope. Last Romy surprise! Please Feed the Fix...R&R!
1. The Horror of Tragedy

**Disclaimer:** Rainstorms with lightning and blue skies reawaken  
Copyrights abolished and ownership forsaken  
Remy and Rogue belonging to me  
These are the things that simply will not be

Sorry. It just kind of hit. The worst part is I haven't seen Sound of Music in years! HOWEVER! Toxic and Fetid belong to me so there's no touchy, touchy there!  
.  
**A/N:** All right. Here it is. The long awaited sequel to Cruel Twist of Fate. I had a really hard time writing it at first since my intention was not to write a sequel and I think the first few chapters reflect that. However, it's the end that counts, right? Oh, and those who voted for Consequential Circumstance, well, it's up next! Anyway, here's what ya'll have been asking for. Enjoy!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Leaving their only means of transportation at a club fifteen miles across town was not a very smart idea. Top that off with the fact that there was a dire emergency at home only made Rogue curse the fact she had agreed to Logan's plan of spending their first night together, _completely_ together, in a hotel without said vehicle. To his credit, however, he had a back up black Mitsubishi Eclipse GT MT around the corner at an apartment he just happened to be renting. She made a mental note to ask him about it. Later. Right now, she was thankful for the speed of the high performance car that was taking her to the side of the only man she ever truly loved.

Logan hadn't spoken since Bobby's phone call. The unvoiced thought floating between him and Rogue didn't need verbal confirmation. A fledgling relationship that never should have been embarked upon was effectively over before it even had a chance to truly begin. If she didn't know better, Rogue thought she could hear his teeth grinding from the tension surrounding them. Ignoring whatever problem he was having right now, she just looked out the window as he sped down the surface streets that led them to the mansion. At least he understood how important it was to her to get back.

Just as they really got going and he was able to use the supe of nitrous, Logan had to pull the car out of its sonic speed because of flashing brake lights ahead. Fortunately, the small jam wasn't a dead stop and they were able to move through the problem at about fifteen miles per hour. Reaching the cause of the slow down made Rogue break out in hysterics.

The severity of serious conditions is never truly understood until looking face to face with the crisis. If Rogue thought Remy being in an accident was something horrific, the sight that awaited on her side of the road definitely brought comprehension to the situation. A beige Chevrolet Cavalier was sitting on a tow truck. It's windshield was spider-webbed, the front end was crumbled up, and there was a deeper indention in the middle, as though it had run into a light pole. Rogue knew the accident wasn't as simple as hitting a post.

Her intuition was only confirmed when she saw scattered pieces of yellow, black, and white fiberglass littered among scraps of twisted metal and torn rubber. On the ground, pushed to the side of the road, were the remains of Remy's brand new BMW K 1200 S sport bike. The only thing left of it was a bit of the front suspension, the engine, and pieces of the transmission. While the crews had picked up as much as they could, traffic was still diverted to the other side of the street because of the large amount of combustible fluids spilled on the road. The last she saw before letting her eyes slip close was scattered playing cards stuck to the asphalt by the accident's liquids. She didn't dare look to see if blood pasted any to the scene.

Tears had already shed over her lids, but when she closed her eyes to the horror, the flowing saltiness poured anew. Even Logan had been affected by the scene. He had witnessed many such tragedies in his life, but nothing so violently gruesome.

"Marie, I'm-"

"Just don't right now, Logan. Just don't."

Experts were always reporting statistics showing many deadly accidents occur within five miles of the intended destination. Rogue didn't understand why Remy had been able to make the majority of the thirty minute ride home safely before letting this happen so close to home. Why couldn't he have just made the rest of the two minutes back without incident?

As Logan pulled the Eclipse up to the front door, Rogue jumped out without waiting for him. Not that she really cared about him at the moment. She ran into the mansion and took one of the hidden express elevators to the lower levels, coming out right next to the Med Lab. Everyone was already present and waiting anxiously in the metallic Observation Room. The large window that allowed occupants to look in on the medical facility had its interior light defuser activated, creating a black wall between the two rooms. Rogue was about to rush past the waiting lounge and into the medical area when Kurt grabbed her before she could reach the door.

"Nein, schwester. Hank and Jean are doing ze best zey can for him. You must wait until zey are finished."

"Let meh go! Ah have ta see him! Ah have ta tell him Ah love him!"

She was crying hysterically again, thrashing about wildly in Kurt's strong grip. As much as Rogue loved her step-brother, she was trying her best to not drop the control she had over her mutation and knock him out with a touch. If Remy died in there before… Well, there was no point in thinking about the rest of that 'if' because she knew she'd never forgive herself. Scott came up to help contain her, snapping her back to a semblance of sense.

"Rogue! They're doing everything they can right now. He's in the best possible facility and under the care of the most qualified surgeons. We all have to just wait and see right now."

Realizing what he said was true, she slumped in Kurt's arms, trying to slide out of his grasp down to the floor. He kept his hold tight and wouldn't allow Rogue to fall. The support he gave her was better than any other consolation any one could possibly give her at the moment. It wasn't until someone pulled a chair closer that Kurt finally let go. She didn't know if the Professor had been there all along or if he suddenly came down himself, but she only acknowledged his presence when he reached out for her ungloved hands. Her only response was stunned silence from the shock.

"I know that you cannot find solace at a time like this, but perhaps I can provide you with some peace. It is possible to make contact with Remy on the Astral Plane. Though with his condition, you may only be able to speak with him for a moment."

Rogue looked into the somber blue eyes of her mentor. Even though he had not spoken the exact words, she knew he was telling her this was her opportunity to say good-bye.

"Ah'd like that a lot, Professah."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**R/R:** Normally this wouldn't be on the first chapter since, well since there aren't any reviews yet. Duh! But I decided to put the responses from the last chapter of Cruel Twist of Fate here. Also, I figured out that every time I read a fic or get a review, I get a fix for my Romy Addiction. The more the fix is fed, the more I write. Go ahead, be a Fix Feeder! And to my Fix Feeders this time:

**Proffy:** Okay, does this satisfy your NEED:) I'm so glad my Residue switch-a-roo worked again. Don't worry about rambling. I like rambling. Rambling is good. Rambling is-sorry about that. Apparently rambling causes repetitiveness also. I'm so happy to hear you liked my other fics, too! As for hunting me down, if you kick my ass I won't be able to sit down at the computer, which means I won't be able to write, which means no new posts, which means you'll probably come after me again. We'll be stuck in a never ending loop! Sorry, fix feeding gets me a little excited. Thanks for the sequel request and Feeding the Fix!

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc: **Here's your sequel - soon to be all 11 chapters and 42 pages. :) I think you will more pleased by the end than you were at Cruel Twist of Fate. Thanks for the sequel request and Feeding the Fix!

**Jenny: **Within a few chapters you will know if Remy makes it and what Rogue's response will be. Hope you think it's cool like you wanted. :) Thanks for the sequel request and Feeding the Fix!

**Ashnan: **Sorry for the trick. I said it was Remy and Rogue, but not Romy. It wasn't my intention to be mean, just tease a little. Hope you enjoy this one more and I think you will be pleased with the Rominess this time around. :) Thanks for the sequel request and Feeding the Fix!

**Prexistence: **LOL! Well, Logan's gonna get his comeuppance this time around. As for finding someone else, well, I don't really care about him. This time around it's all about Remy and Rogue. :) As for Residue, unfortunately the motorcycle accident was the end of him. I'm really glad you kept switching back and forth when deciding who he was. That's exactly what I hoped would happen. I thought about reversing it so you wouldn't know if this one was Rogue or not, but I've decided to go for a different kind of surprise. wicked, wicked grin Thanks for the sequel request and Feeding the Fix!

**jade:** Yay! My little ploy worked. Sorry for the reversal like that, but I just kept thinking what would happen if Remy had to watch Rogue be with another. I knew that wouldn't fly too well, so I tweaked it a little. I know that was kinda mean, but I think the sequel is going to well outdo and over shine its original idea. As for Remy's death, well, you'll just have to wait and see :) Thanks for the sequel request and Feeding the Fix!

**ishandahalf:** LOL! Sorry, didn't mean to be so cruel, but I kinda find it funny now that I think about it - "Cruel" Twist of Fate. Sorry, that was kinda mean, too. So glad you were misdirected, since that was exactly what I was going for. And, since there is now a sequel you'll really get to see who Rogue is going to be with. coughRemycough I think you will be pleased with the outcome by the time it's over. You should also get that nice laugh about Logan before the end. :) Thanks for the sequel request and Feeding the Fix!


	2. Tell Me You Love Me

**A/N:** +Cowers with hands over head+ Please don't kill me…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Giving her hands a tight squeeze, Xavier closed his eyes in concentration. Entering a tumultuous state of mind was challenging. One disturbed by the trauma of an accident was difficult to say the least. The Astral Plane existed as a place of symbolism. Xavier had been able to help the couple in the past, and normally, Remy chose his home in New Orleans as his setting in the dream like world. Even though Rogue had never been there, and the Cajun had only been back occasionally over the years, it was the one place where he felt he could retreat in complete safety.

Arriving in the expansive manor, Xavier started to roam the halls. Things from Remy's past that made him feel shame or fear stayed behind the locked doors of the upper levels. Descending the stairs, he knew memories and emotions associated with family existed in each member's personal quarters. As he moved through the lower halls, his attention briefly focused on the richly colored floor to ceiling paintings depicting recollections Remy had of his time with Rogue.

Most people kept their memories scattered in random places throughout their mind, accessing one memory through the trigger of another. The gallery style organization only served to show exactly how much the couple really cared for one another. An unskilled telepath would begin his or her search in the most treasured memoirs, and therefore wander in and out of each picture with the thought that comfort could be found in a treasured memory. Xavier, however, knew exactly how the bonds of family affected the couple and that knowledge led him to the peaceful solace location.

Exiting the Antebellum Greek Revival estate, the Professor made his way across the vast lawns, following a stone path. As the neatly kept trail led him from the manor, the flat grassy area began to change as perfectly manicured shrubs and flowering magnolia trees lined the way. After just a short walk, the distinct stone slab pathway opened to a large set of black rod iron gates with accenting gold helms. Beyond the slightly ajar gates lay large greenery and several marble monoliths. At the back of the cemetery stood a red stone mausoleum with the moniker 'LeBeau' etched above the entrance. Sitting on a similar stone bench was a perfectly healthy looking representation of Remy. Rogue's image was projected standing behind him.

Even though the Professor never spoke a word to him, Remy knew the mental session had begun. Deciding that he was on his own in this balance between life and death, he stood, turning simultaneously with the action. He was barely facing around when a blurry white splashed brunette threw herself in his arms. A flood of light kisses mixed with salty tears showered his lips. Maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought.

"Remy!"

"Easy, _chere_. Y' know how I like it when y' jump me, but give me some warnin'."

"Ah'm sorry! Ah was so incredibly stupid-"

"-It's okay, _p'tit_. I know. Y' don' have t' say anyt'in'."

"No, Ah was a fool. An' ta make it worse Ah almost waited too long. Ah love ya. Ah always have an' always will."

"Remy must look worse off den he t'ought fo' y' t' be makin' confessions. T'ought he was th' one who had t' confess b'fore _la Grand Mort_."

A slight smirk graced his lips, though the sobering statement made Rogue stop her affectionate gestures. She did not appreciate his morose humor at the moment. Seeing her waning, Remy knew he had to be more serious with her concern. He watched her take in their surroundings as more tears sprung to her eyes.

"Why're ya here?"

"Don' know. Maybe y' jus' t'ought it seemed like th' right place t' be."

"No! Ya can't leave meh. Not now. Not that Ah…"

Remy pulled her tighter into his embrace. She buried her head under the crook of his neck, resting her cheek on his chest. There was no way he was about to point out that she had left him and chance ruining this last moment they had together. Deciding that consolation was the best course of action, he planted soft kisses on the top of her head while his fingers weaved a pattern through her hair.

"Shh. Shh. 'M not goin' anywhere, _cheri_."

"Ya don't know that. It's not like ya can stop if it's 'spose ta be."

What she said was entirely true. He could fight, kick, and scream all he wanted, but if it was time for him to be separated from her, there was nothing he could do to stop it. No matter how much pain it would cause, they both would have to accept that. His silence made her sob silently in his arms.

"Haven' heard yo' accent in a long time, _p'tit_."

"Ah haven't been this worried inna long time."

"Don' y' worry, now. We had a good run, non?"

"Please don't talk like that now. Ah don't know how much longer we have an' Ah don't wanna talk 'bout thah past. Just hold meh. Tell meh how much ya love meh."

"Y' know I do."

"Tell meh."

Remy pulled one of his hands from her hair and snaked it between them. Lifting her chin with his forefingers, he brought her face to face with him. It killed him to see those gorgeous minty orbs actually turn to pools before him. There was one last thing he had to do to make sure Rogue would never forget the depth his feelings ran for her.

"I loved y' from th' first moment I ever laid eyes on y'. Never truly loved any woman b'fore you an' I don' t'ink I will ever love anyone but you."

His hand had never left her chin, providing him with the perfect opportunity to slide it up just a little bit to cup the side of her face. As he was slipping his fingers into the hair at her temple, Remy closed the distance between their lips. The intensity of the kiss was bruising, but she wasn't about to back away from what could very well be their last. Rogue closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on the memory of the way his lips felt pressed against hers, how the tip of his tongue teased her gently so she would open her mouth to his exploration, the taste of his sweet kisses.

With her eyes closed she could smell the pure masculinity of him: the subtle, spicy musk colliding with the elegant, fresh vanilla. It reminded her of the earthy smelling sand from the small waterfall she used to play in as a child. The aroma of the falling water created by runoff from the Mississippi always held a special happiness and sense of security for her.

When she thought she had thoroughly memorized what she could sense without her eyes, Rogue let her lids raise just enough to look at him. Her pupils were dilated just like his, but the difference between them was the darkness his already possessed. The shadows of his eyes were like a distance galaxy burning red hot with starfire. Rogue had never met another with depths that even touched the distinction of his and she knew she never would.

Basking in the glory of their love, they each resigned themselves to the fact that their time was coming to a close. The cemetery around them started to fade into a brilliant crystal blizzard. As the light continued to creep closer to the lovers cheated of bliss, their embrace only grew tighter, as neither wanted to let go of the other. Rogue didn't know if she closed her eyes first or if Remy did, but the blinding glow became too intense and she could no longer fight it. The light overtook them both with such force that she started to pass out.

When Rogue felt as if enough of the luminosity had faded away, she tentatively opened her eyes. The lush greenery of the stone littered cemetery was replaced by the metallic walls of the nondescript Observation Room. The sunshine on the Astral Plane was now nothing more than the fluorescent blue of the overhead lighting. Instead of her love remaining next to her, the Professor resided in the space where Remy had been just a moment before. Panic started to rise in her chest as the final sensations on the Astral Plane started to flood back to her.

"Oh, gawd no! No, tell meh he's still alive. Tell meh Remy didn't just….he's not…"

Before Xavier could answer, the blinders on the observation window cleared and the door to the Med Lab whooshed open. Jean and Hank came out with somber looks on their faces. Not able to control the flow of emotions coursing through her, Rogue allowed a new wave of pain overtake her. She looked to the two physicians who only glanced at each other before looking away.

Neither could bare to divulge the status of the situation, but they knew their duty and that Remy's condition would have to be told. Jean stepped away to the comfort only Scott could give her. No longer able to control the sobs and tears she had been holding back, Rogue finally let go of her emotional control as Hank approached her. She rose to meet his eyes. Well, as close as she could get to his much taller stance. Kurt came to her side, pulling her into an embrace should she need a shoulder to cry on. As Hank spoke, the words were barely processed in her distraught mind. The truth hurt much more than she had expected.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**R/R:** Okay, you've read it now, so why not be a Fix Feeder? Feeding the Fix makes me very happy, and you all know what happened to the happy writer? They wrote more:) So, to my Fix Feeders:

**MJK: **Yes, sadness abounds for a while. Don't feel bad for Rogue, she'll start feeling better soon! Hope the Astral Plane lived up to what you expected, but if it didn't there's a better part coming up. :) Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**Prexistence: **I'm so glad I made your day. :) But I hope your fic starts working because it's another way I feed my fix. So, Rogue got to reach Remy. Was that enough, or did you need more closure? Well, don't worry about bad things happening to him. Rogue's in for much worse than he. You're right about if nothing bad happened, but for once, just once, can't there be a nice happy period? Wait a minute, what am I talking about? I'm complaining when I have no intention of writing plain, normal life anytime soon. Oh well. Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**ishandahalf: **Yay! More happy thoughts for the sequel. :) Just promise me you won't kill me until the end, cause it's gonna get a lot worse before it gets better…And you have no idea how true 'poor Remy' is. How was the Astral Plane? If not, like I said before, it'll get better. Thanks for Feeding the Fix!


	3. Serious Condition

**A/N:** Well, I'm still alive, so that must mean my cliffy wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be:) But that's not to say I won't be before the end… Also, don't forget to pay your Internet bill, hence why the post is a day late. To make up, there's a oneshot (Wishing for You) in the comics section. I don't suggest reading it though if you aren't keeping up with the X-Men title. You'll be confused. Anyway, here's Serious Condition. Enjoy!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Well, I'm still alive, so that must mean my cliffy wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be:) But that's not to say I won't be before the end… Also, don't forget to pay your Internet bill, hence why the post is a day late. To make up, there's a oneshot (Wishing for You) in the comics section. I don't suggest reading it though if you aren't keeping up with the X-Men title. You'll be confused. Anyway, here's Serious Condition. Enjoy!... 

"I'm regretful to disclose, Rogue, that Gambit's status is indeed exigent."

"But he's still alive, right?"

Calming down from the adrenaline high caused by several hours of strenuous work required to save a life, Jean stepped away from Scott to approach Hank and Rogue.

"Yes, for now. We were able to stabilize him, but he is still in critical condition. The injuries are still life threatening. Even if he should recover, his body is severely damaged. Gambit may never be the same again."

"What do'ya mean?"

Rogue's attention kept flitting back and forth between Jean and Hank, waiting for someone to give her more reassurance than what she had already received. The fact that Jean went straight to Scott as soon as she came out only served to put the Southerner more on edge than she already was.

"While it appears he was precipitated away from the primary collision, the velocity of the impact acutely distressed his dextral bisection. Besides the minor contusions and abrasions, the scapula was dislocated along with double fractures to the humerus. The eighth rib is contused and the ninth fractured, causing the lung to collapse and a laceration to the Obliquus externus muscle. Though these injuries are not predominantly fatal there are multiple hairline fractures to the fifth, sixth, seventh, ninth, and eleventh thoracic vertebrae that could ostensibly produce a spinal cord injury and permanent paralysis. In addition, he sustained a mild concussion, resulting in a medial distention that will have to be monitored."

"What?"

Sometimes, she really hated it when Hank went into full on doctor mode. His vocabulary was well above anyone else's at the mansion, except for the Professor of course, and most of the time he had to simplify what he was trying to say. Rogue did not have the patience for long detailed accounts at the moment. All she wanted was a simple 'he'll be okay' and then she would finally be able to relax. Thank goodness Jean was back.

"It means Gambit was extremely lucky. Between the level of alcohol in his blood and the clothes he was wearing, he was relaxed and protected enough to avoid a more lethal outcome."

There was so much information for Rogue to accumulate. From the sound of things, it didn't seem like she and Remy would ever have a normal life together if one at all. As the news started to percolate into her thoughts she realized she had to see him.

"Is it okay ta go in?"

Jean nodded as Rogue moved away from Kurt. He held onto her hand a little longer, causing her to look back at him. The silent question in his eyes was clearly understood. She shook her head no to his company before turning back to the Med Lab door. Sensing her need for privacy, Xavier started to direct the others back upstairs.

"Perhaps the rest of us should retire for the night. We all need some time to recover and I think it is best to cancel tomorrow's classes."

Rogue didn't wait to see her closest friends leave her alone. Instead, she tentatively entered the room, walking to the far wall where the Med Lab's Intensive Care Module was located. A series of beeps indicating the status of several vital signs and the inflating sound of a ventilator reached her ears before she even stepped into the separated corner.

The first thing that caught her attention wasn't the blue bruises around one eye, the ugly red gash with black stitching on his forehead, or the fresh scrapes running down his once beautiful cheek. It wasn't even the heavy casting used on his arm or the gauzy bandages across his midsection. No, the one thing that drew her eyes to him was the small, thick tube sticking in the middle of his right pectoral.

Taking a seat on Remy's left side, Rogue clasped his hand in her own. She ran her free one across his seemingly perfect upper arm. How could he look so completely broken on one side and absolutely normal on the other? It was as if half a battered body was sewn onto half of a healthy one. Tears started to fill her eyes again as she laid her head down on the bed next to him. Nothing would make her leave his side until he was better.

There once was a time when she wouldn't have left his side at all. Letting her eyes slide closed, Rogue let her dreams settle on happier times.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**R/R:** Be a Fix Feeder-write a review. Go on, I know you want to! As always, the Fix Feeders:

**Prexistence:** Sorry. I told you not to kill me ahead of time. Didn't that give you any indication what was to come? I'm really sorry though, I didn't mean to make you cry. TT See, I never said Remy was dead. Yet… But please don't send your chipmunk over. My peep left me when I stopped writing another X-Couple fics, not that my peep would be any match for your chipmunk, and, unfortunately, no new furry fic defenders have arrived to my aid yet. I would be completely defenseless against the chipmunk. And if I wasn't so mean, you know you wouldn't love the fic as much:) Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**ishandahalf:** No, no dead Remy. Yet… Yeah, I've been in a funky mood, what with X-Men #174 ending crappy, so far no good movie Gambit news, and a plethora of other no Romy goodness. Guess I let it reflect in this piece. But at least there's lots of good things coming soon… :) I'm glad you liked the Astral Plane. Since it wasn't really the focus, I didn't put a lot into it. There are other surprises that await, but you'll just have to wait and see! And no, there will be no necrophilia. Well, with uber curiosity comes uber satisfaction, hopefully. Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**MJK:** And your optimism paid off. For now… But you'll just have to see the living/dying arrangement to figure out the happy ending. :) I'm glad you liked the Astral Plane, but no, there won't be any more need for another scene there. Thanks for Feeding the Fix!


	4. Think a Happy Thought

**A/N:** Alright, a little happy interlude. You're gonna need it just to get through the next few chapters. And in case you forgot, Cruel Twist of Fate explained that Rogue's accent only comes out anymore when she's really upset, hence none of her dialect in this chappy. Enjoy!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

(X)---(X)---(X)---(Flashback)---(X)---(X)---(X)

Rogue had never been happier in her life than the last year. Not only was she making great strides in controlling her mutation, but she graduated from college a year early. To be perfectly honest, while those things were definite causes for praise, the real pleasure in her life came from the fact that the last twelve months had been spent with a man who showered her with attention, flirted with her shamelessly, and above all loved her unconditionally.

At first their relationship was one goading the other any way they could. As the teasing turned from name calling to double entendres, they realized staying apart was more work than getting together. After two months of the provocation, Rogue finally gave in to one Remy LeBeau. Her life had been a whirlwind ever since. Most of the time he had some exotic adventure planned for them, usually arriving on the back of his motorcycle. Occasionally, as instanced today, they just stayed around the mansion and enjoyed each other's company.

They each had rooms on the teacher's floor since both were too old to be in the students' dorms. Plus, they were full time X-Men so they served as mentors to the younger kids. His room was two doors down and across the hall from hers. Try as he might he just couldn't get her to agree to move in with him. He even used the argument that Jean and Scott lived together before they were married, not that he planned on boarding that boat anytime soon, but Rogue wouldn't have it. There was nothing more in the world she would have loved to do than spend her nights in the arms of the only man she loved, but until she gained full control she was unwilling to take the risk. So Remy gave her light kisses each night as they stood outside her room, leaving only after she was safely inside and the sound of her lock turning reminded him that she wasn't ready yet.

It was early in the morning when Remy woke her. He had yet to go to bed after their previous night's escapade. Easily picking her lock, he slid silently into the room to kneel at the side of her bed. She didn't know it, but he often came in to watch her sleep. It was one of his favorite things and something to which he never thought he would fall victim. No longer able to tolerate waiting for her to wake, he gingerly captured a strand of ivory, allowing the long ends to gently run across her lips. At first she didn't respond, but as the tickling sensation didn't fade she swiped her had at the offending object.

Remy smiled broadly, trying hard not to laugh. After her hand fell back to her chest, he resumed the delightful torture. As the sensation once again returned and seemed stronger this time Rogue's eyes flew open. When she saw that he was crouched down on the floor at her side with a lock of her hair grasped between his fingers, a soft smile rose to her delicate lips. However, as soon as she saw the time displayed in the green numbers of her alarm clock a frown creased her brow.

"You haven't been to sleep yet, have you?"

"Non. Too excited t' sleep."

"And what has got you so riled up already?"

"Not riled up, jus' got somet'in in mind fo' dis afternoon."

Sitting up to her elbows, she let the covers slide off her upper body, exposing the spaghetti strapped red negligee he had bought her a few weeks back. She didn't miss how his eyes gazed back and forth across her cleavage.

"Like the view?"

"Mmmm. I know how t' make it better."

Remy winked at Rogue seductively as a playful smirk rose to his lips. She just rolled her eyes and pulled on the matching silk robe before throwing back the covers to get up.

"Dat's not what I had in mind, cheri."

"Well, that's just too bad, huh?"

As she padded into the bathroom she called out to him. He flopped down on her bed while she got her morning primping out of the way.

"So what do you have planned for today?"

"T'ought y'd put on dat string b'kini I got y' yesterday an' we could swim a couple laps, non?"

"That's sounds fine with me, except I told you when you bought that thing that I wouldn't be caught dead in it, control or no."

Her swim suit was already hanging up in the bathroom from where they went swimming the other day. Checking to make sure it was dry, Rogue slid into the black, classic cut, one piece Speedo. To Remy's disappointment she stepped out of the bathroom all ready to go. Now that she had the opportunity to see all of him, she noticed that he was wearing his white with accented silver and black trunks. He had on a loose black tee, though it would only be a few more moments before he shed it by the pool and she would be able to appreciate his well muscled physique. Grabbing her towel she led the way out the door.

(X)---(X)---(X)

After playing in the pool for a couple hours, they both decided it was time to get something to eat. They changed out of their wet attire in the single person cabanas on the west side of the pool. Heading up to the kitchen, they made a couple hoagie sandwiches.

"C'mon, chere. Let's go t' ma room an' watch a movie."

"I don't know. What movie do you have in mind?"

"Y'll see. It's one o' m' favorites."

They climbed the stairs and ate silently in his room during the beginning of the action/adventure flick. Rogue savored her food a little longer than Remy, since he claimed he was famished. Thirty minutes into the movie, she finally finished her last bite and moved to sprawl out next to him. Several factors were working against Rogue as the movie progressed. First, she had only slept a few hours before Remy woke her up. Then, she burnt up all her energy sleep had rejuvenated into her. Now she sat with a satisfied appetite, snuggled up next to a warm body in a darkened room watching a movie that really didn't hold her attention though he claimed it to be one of his favorites.

"Remy, I'm getting sleepy."

"So take a li'l nap, p'tit."

"You know I can't. What happens if-"

"-It be alright. Promise I won' let nuttin' happen."

Slowly Rogue's eyelids grew heavy and before she knew it she was rolling onto her side so she could rest her head on Remy's chest. As he moved his arm from behind his head, he draped it over her shoulder. Her resolve to stay awake finally fell away and she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Sensing her deep breaths and the stillness of her body next to his, Remy turned off the movie, kissed the top of her head, and fell asleep with a content grin plastered on his face. He had set out to prove to her that they could get closer than she thought possible and when she awoke in a few hours he would have the proof.

Later, Rogue would find out that he had the whole thing planned and she walked right into his setup. It didn't matter, however. She told him her answer was still no. After all, he would have to put his attention into other things like a nice diamond ring before planning a safe sleeping arrangement.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**R/R:** I owe a super huge apology to a bunch of people. Normally, I thank everyone for taking a peak at my little fic, even if there wasn't a review. I have completely neglected that in the last few chapters, so: THANK YOU! I really do appreciate all those people stopping by. And if you'd like to be a Fix Feeder also, just leave a review:) Speaking of Fix Feeders:

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc:** Blushes Aww, shucks, ya didn' have ta go an' say all that now…:) Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**Brazos: **Okay, is this hasty enough? Probably not, huh? I'll try quicker next time. : ) Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**ishandahalf: **I don't know. He was pretty miffed when Rogue brought him back from the dead in X-Treme X-Men #19 and all he lost then was his mutant powers. I figured Hank would go into great detail to explain exactly what the diagnosis was. And no, none of that is very good at all. Critical, but stable. Don't know if Remy's gonna make it or not. Just gonna have to wait and find out. And no, no staging this time around. Don't think he'd want to go through all this, even if it's just pretend, in order to get Rogue back. Plus, I think she'd kill him for real if she found out he pulled all this on purpose. That's just too much stress and anxiety to be a 'hey, but I made you see how much you love me' kinda thing. :) Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**Prexistence:** I'm not saying a thing! My lips are sealed. :) Although, Remy does deserve a hug after everything that's happened so far. Sorry for the mean cliffhanger. I knew when I was cutting it up in chapters, that I just had to end right there. It was too good an opportunity to pass up. I'd love a chipmunk to defend me! I promise I'll give it a good home! Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**MJK: **Yeah, I thought Hank had a better vocabulary than I did, so I had to look a few things up to see what he would say. :) And see, the first flashback. Thought I'd keep up the flow since that's what I did in Cruel Twist of Fate. However, there won't be a flashback about how they ended up apart because it didn't exactly happen. You'll just have to wait to see what I mean…Thanks for Feeding the Fix!


	5. If Only's Don't Change a Thing

**A/N:** Remember, Rogue's accent only comes out when she's upset. She's had a chance to calm down now, so she's back to normal. Also, everyone who wanted Logan to get it, let me grant your request. :) But now it's back to serious. Sorry. At least it could be worse. Wait, maybe I shouldn't have said that….Well, Enjoy!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The steady pulsing beeps of the machines around her brought Rogue out of her little nap. Slowly, she raised her head, taking another long look at Remy lying in the medical bed. In the main part of the Med Lab, outside the enclosed area of the Intensive Care Module, Hank busied himself looking at charts and going over reports on the latest break through treatments to increase Remy's chance of recovery.

After making sure that the doctor wouldn't disturb her privacy, she squeezed her love's hand before standing to look down at him. Brushing a stray lock of hair out of his face she let her bare hand rest on his unharmed cheek. Rogue surveyed the damage she had done. While it was true she didn't actually cause the accident or force him to drink and drive, she was the reason for Remy's bout with depression. She recognized it as soon as they got back from bringing Jean home. As she and Logan intensified their relationship, Remy became increasingly distant.

It was cruel of her to carry on with the other man, but Remy had promised her a long time ago that his life in New Orleans was over and nothing would be able to take him away. Then he came to her with the problems facing his family and the fact that he couldn't ignore them, she was absolutely devastated. Suddenly, Logan started showing up more and more. Maybe it was just the heartache from losing Remy. Maybe it was the fact that, in his absence, the opportunity to live a school girl crush was made available to her. Maybe she just wanted to hurt him the way he had wounded her.

No matter the excuse, the fact of the matter was Rogue should never have carried on with Logan the way she did and as long as she did. After getting closer to him, she realized the feelings she held as a seventeen year old were no longer present or enough to sustain a relationship. Logan would never be able to capture her heart and soul as completely as Remy had. Yet, she was unwilling to admit this and instead punished herself for her betrayal by refusing happiness with her one true love.

If only she had come to terms with her actions and abandoned her self loathing.  
If only she had ended her relationship with Logan before things could happen.  
If only she had not accepted Logan's advances so quickly after Remy's leaving.  
If only she had believed in his promises and trusted Remy when he made them.  
If only, if only, if only…

It didn't matter now. Rogue could beat herself up all she liked, but it wouldn't change a damn thing and it wouldn't make Remy jump once again healthy out of the bed before her. She was torn between the life she had chosen to lead while faced with the representation of all the happy possibilities her life could have brought. Her choices were made. No matter what, she had to live with them. Even with this realization, she found no comfort. All these thoughts were never resting in her active mind; never ceasing so she could find peace.

Pausing the gently smoothing motions rubbing up and down his cheek, Rogue grabbed his hand in both of hers. She whispered softly to him.

"When I was coming back here tonight, all I could think about was getting to see you before…before…I realized tonight just how much you mean to me."

Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes again and she blinkingly looked up in an attempt to keep them at bay. Her nose started to run as a side effect of the unshed moisture. Sniffling while breathing in to try to gain composure, Rogue once again returned her sight to the man lying before her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't wait for you. I should have believed you when you said nothing could keep us apart for long. You never thought about loving any woman but me and I turned my back on loving you. It's horrible that it took tonight to understand the depth between you and me, to understand that, no matter what, my mind, my heart, my soul is, and always shall be, forever yours. You're the only one that's here in my head now."

No longer able to hold back the emotion threatening to spill over, she let her tears fall in an unending river down her cheeks. She finally had to break one hand away from their embrace so she could vainly wipe at the dampness with the back of her hand.

"Is it selfish of me to want a second chance with you? I know there is no way I come close to even justifying one. You're not someone I deserve."

"You're kiddin', right darlin'?"

Rogue had missed Logan come into the Med Lab. She had even been oblivious to him standing in the ICM's doorway. Not knowing how much of her confession he overheard and not particularly caring, she focused her attention on her shortly to be dumped boyfriend.

"What do you mean?"

"That Cajun is the one who doesn't deserve you, not the other way around. He's the one who left you, remember? He's the one who made you cry on my shoulder when I got back after he'd taken off. He's the one who-"

"-Enough, I get the picture, but you're wrong Logan. Yeah, I may have cried my heart out. That wasn't an invitation for you to move in on me. I was vulnerable."

Moving farther into the room, Logan stood just inches away from Rogue, her hand still tightly clasping Remy's. The moisture in her eyes evaporated, only to be replaced by a quickly growing indignation.

"I didn't hear you complainin'."

"What was I supposed to do, Logan? Despite what I may like to admit, I was on the rebound from the man I love leaving and my teenage crush took the opportunity to hit on me."

"Hit on you! Darlin', you were the one who came to me."

"Oh come on. You could see I was in no condition to-"

"-No condition my ass, Marie. If you were in no condition why did _you_ start flirtin' with _me_?"

She had taken about enough of this conversation as she was willing. Her indignation rose to a silent rage boiling through her blood. It was time to end this once and for all. Breaking away from Remy for the first time since she came down, Rogue closed the few inches to Logan so she could get right up in his face.

"It doesn't matter who did what to whom. The fact of the matter is you knew my heart belonged to someone else and you preyed on that vulnerable state. You should have recognized any attentions I threw your way were a means to defend my feelings."

"Excuse me, but when a woman starts to hit on me I take it as genuine interest. What the hell is wrong with you anyway? If I didn't know better I'd swear you were the one who'd hit her head. You're fuckin' delusion right now, Marie."

"No, for once I see clearly what I've been missing all these months. Besides, how can any kind of love between us be a good thing? I would only tie you down here when you wanted nothing more than to be out on the road. And you would only grow to resent the fact that I won't always want to wander around Canada with you while you try to find your past."

The look on his face set hard lines into his features. His jaw clenched; his brow furrowed; his lips pursed. Rogue could see the intense anger coursing through him. Surprisingly, she sensed no despondency over the situation. Maybe he had already realized everything she had just told him. Logan continued through clenched teeth.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Logan, I've made my choice. No matter what happens, my heart lies with Remy."

The emotions tensing his rugged features eased away. He looked as though he had more to say, but in the end, decided to keep his mouth shut. How could he compete with a vegetable? There was no guarantee the man would wake up and even if he did if he would ever be the same, yet she chose to spend her life with the sweet talker in the bed than with him. Logan recognized a long time ago that Rogue was only with him because of Remy. And though he hadn't really admitted it yet, he was only with her because of Jean. This was not a war he was willing to fight.

Turning, Logan left the ICM just as Hank came to the doorway. The blue doctor was concerned the fighting might disturb his patient. As Logan brushed past him and out of the Med Lab, he realized the escalating display of emotions was over. Watching Rogue turn her attention back to the man in the bed, Hank decided to let the young woman alone to her thoughts. In this rare occasion, it was not his place to intervene. Besides, he really didn't have the opportunity since as soon as Logan left Kurt entered.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**R/R:** Once again, thank you to everyone who's taking a peek. I hope that those who were disappointed with the end of Cruel Twist of Fate are now satisfied since Rogue's rid herself of Logan. And to my Fix Feeders:

**giggety giggety goo: **LOL! Love your screen name. Quagmire reference? Anyway, sorry to confuse you. There were flashbacks in the first part of this fic, so I continued the flow in this one. Don't worry though, there's only one more left, so I'll try to make it a little clearer next time. Also didn't mean to write Hank so formal. It just seemed like something he would say. No, it wasn't that hard to write him, just had to do a little research. And I'm happy to hear that you liked the Astral Plane. So glad you're enjoying the fic. :) Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc:** I'm happy to see you thought that chapter was interesting:) Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**Prexistence: **Sorry. I've been kinda mean with this one. Okay, really mean. And see, there was one surprise this chapter that if you knew, you'd be expecting it and it wouldn't have been as good! Yep, they're happy in the flashback. Too bad it doesn't last. But hey, life's not a flashback. It's not always peachy keen. (And by the way, I've given you a ton of A/N clues this time around.) For once, there was no real cliffy, so you'll be somewhat at ease until the next post. :) I know, that won't happen until the end, huh? Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**MJK: **Aww, thank you. I thought Remy would find a way to break down Rogue objections through actions as opposed to just talking about it. Okay, did this chapter answer a couple of the 'them breaking up' questions? If not, there's more to come about it. Hmm, no actual break up you say? Hmmm, I don't know. Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out. :) Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**ishandahalf: **I'm so glad you enjoyed the happy interlude. And yep, you should be worried because of my buttering up with cuteness. I know, I'm mean. LOL. Shirtless, wet Remy…Sorry, you had me drifting off to fantasy land also. :) Well, he's shirtless in this scene, too, just a little mangled is all. Yeah, shirtless, wet Remy's better. Thanks for Feeding the Fix!


	6. Disfunctional Family Ties

**A/N: **I'm a little late, I know, but it's for a good reason: I'm making another fic better for you! Just to clear something up: _for all you know_, Rogue is about 21 in this fic. _For all you know…hint, hint._  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kurt barely got out of Logan's way as he stormed out of the Med Lab. Deciding that Rogue was more important at the moment than the man she was dating, he continued to the Intensive Care Module. He barely acknowledged the resident medical bystander. Looking at his approaching comrade, Hank addressed the mansion's other azure inhabitant.

"I am elated that you resolved to return, Kurt. I do believe Rogue could use some sibling propinquity at this moment."

"Zank you, _mein freund_."

Kurt patted Hank on the shoulder as he passed into the separated room. Taking a seat across from Rogue, he silently waited for his sister to speak. While they did not grow up together, there were certain understood vibes each sent off that the other knew. Kurt could tell she needed the time and space. When she was ready, Rogue would speak what was on her mind.

"You know, he's the only one I ever told, Kurt. Sure the others know, but not like we do. Now I'm afraid it's only going to be you and me who know the whole truth about what happened with Mystique."

"Do not say such zings, _schwester_. Have faith zat your _ehemann_ vill find ze strength to survive."

"What did you just say?"

Her German wasn't that great, but she had picked up a couple things from Kurt since they learned about their bond. If she didn't know better, she would swear he had just called Remy her husband, but he knew as well as anyone they weren't married, engaged, or even on true speaking terms. Why would he have used such a description?

"I said zat you must believe zat _der mann_ vill-"

"-Oh. I thought you said something else."

Kurt didn't push even though the uncertainty was clearly written on her face. She turned the words over in her head. _Der mann_, or the man, was quite similar to _ehemann_. The levity of the situation must be affecting her hearing. Why else would she have confused the two completely different words? Focusing her attention back on the man in bed, her thoughts were once again centered on what had transpired more than one year earlier.

(X)---(X)---(X)---(Flashback)---(X)---(X)---(X)

With relations between mutants and humans rising to an all new intensity, the occurrence of incidents the X-Men were required to resolve escalated to an unbelievable high. It seemed as though every other day was filled with political decisions affecting mutants and an equal number of nights saw battles between the X-Men, mutant haters, and the Brotherhood in any and all imaginable combinations.

It was on one such night fighting the Brotherhood that Rogue and Kurt's lives would be forever changed. Magneto had been arrested, yet again, for atrocities against humanity. This time it was in San Francisco. Mystique was constantly trying to break him out of his new higher security prison and usually went about it by having half the Brotherhood create a diversion for the X-Men. However, with as many mutants that sought Xavier's refuge, the freedom fighters had enough willing supporters to form three teams.

While one team put a stop to the Brotherhood's antics, the other two ensured Mystique wouldn't be able to emancipate the Master of Magnetism. Nightcrawler, Rogue, and Wolverine were responsible for stopping the shape-shifter before she could get to the other team defending the prison. Unfortunately, Mystique had a contingency plan against Wolverine, and by just a flick of her wrist, she was able to incapacitate him with the super power of an electromagnet.

Not being affected by the invisible pull, Nightcrawler and Rogue gave chase to the retreating mutant. As they drew closer, their confrontation turned into a physical fight. Using his powers of teleportation, Nightcrawler was able to draw Mystique's attention to him, giving Rogue the perfect opportunity to pummel the blue-skinned woman with her newly acquired super strength. It became quickly evident that she was going to lose the fight, and, seeing the opportunity to break away, Mystique flipped out of range of the two teammates.

"You ungrateful brats! How dare you attack your poor mother."

A wicked smile rose to Mystique's lips as her eyes seemed to glow that eerie yellow. Her revelation wasn't meant as a defense to stop the fight, but rather an offense to wound her attackers. Rogue wasn't going to fall for it.

"What the hell are you talking about, bitch?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Where did you learn such language? I know I raised you better than that."

As she spoke she quickly shifted into the form Rogue recognized as the mother she left behind in Mississippi. There was no way Mystique could possibly know what her mother looked like unless…but that was inconceivable. How could she be Rogue's mother? The woman was pure evil. This was just some sick joke she was playing to get Rogue to stop fighting. Apparently, the look on her face belied her feelings as Mystique continued her taunt while slowly stalking closer to them.

"Don't look so surprised, Marie. You know what I'm saying is true."

"Stay vhere you are. Do not come any closer."

Now within five feet of the shocked Southerner, Nightcrawler fell into a protective stance for his teammate. If necessary, he would be able to grab Rogue and transport them both out of Mystique's reach.

"Oh, how sweet. The sibling bond exists even though you both didn't know. What a good brother you are to defend your sister like that."

"I do not know ze game you are playing, but it vill not vork."

"Now, _mein sohn_, you know zat I vould not lie to you. After all, how is a _mutter_ supposed to stay close to her son vhile staying undercover?"

She continued her forward advance as she shape-shifted into his adoptive father. Nightcrawler couldn't believe his eyes or ears. Everything in which he found comfort as a child was dissolving before him. How could such a woman deceive him for so long? He was absolutely stunned, just like Rogue.

It wasn't until she was within leaping range that he broke out of his daze and whirled around to grab Rogue. As he teleported them to a scaffold near the ceiling, a bright red blast entered their peripheral vision. Cyclops and his team must have finished with the other Brotherhood members and come to aid in Mystique's capture. Using his optic blast, he was able to render the electromagnet inoperative. Free of his bonds, Wolverine tore out across the floor to effectively debilitate Mystique in one swift motion. Since the situation was under control, the prison enforcement could safely transport her to one of the other holding cells. Nightcrawler, with Rogue in hand, transported down to the penal complex's main floor. Finished with their objectives, the team returned to the X-Jet for a short flight back to Westchester.

(X)---(X)---(X)

"So that's everything that happened."

Rogue had immediately sought out privacy with Remy as soon as they returned. It just happened that said privacy was in the Med Lab after Hank had performed a DNA test for both her and Kurt. After he repeated the results Mystique had already divulged, everyone dispersed to their own means of relaxation after a stressful mission. Rogue stayed on the examination table as the others left, still hand in hand with Remy. Starting to pull her off so they could find their own reprieve, she tugged back to tell him she wanted to stay. In actuality, it wasn't that she wanted to stay, but rather she felt compelled to get a few things off her chest before they did anything else. And so, with a heavy heart and shame in her voice and eyes, she relayed to him everything that had transpired. He pulled her into a tight hug as he comforted her trembling form.

"It's okay, _p'tit_, it's okay. Don' change nothin' 'bout y' or b'tween us."

"Why do you say that? Don't you see it changes everything about me. Everything I thought I knew was just a lie. My whole childhood, my parents, the way I was raised. All of that made me who I am today and because of Mystique it's all gone now. I don't even know who I am anymore."

"No, _chere_. Dat don' change who y' are. Jus' changes yo' past, where y' came from a li'l. Y' are still th' same _belle femme_ I fell in love wit' an' nothin' can ever change dat."

"How? How can you possibly love me when I, when you, don't even know me?"

He stepped away from her so he could look in her teary ivy eyes. The only way to get through would be for her to see what was present in his soul, to hear the words that represented his feelings.

"It don' matter. I know y' better dan anyone, _p'tit_. Maybe even better dan y' know yo'self right now. I've known since I first saw y'. Nobody's ever gon' take dat away from me. I won' let dem. 'Sides dere's real an' _faux_ in dis world. Dis, us, it's real, we're real. Dis is in_Toxic_ating."

"Huh?"

Confusion furrowed her brow. Remy said this was intoxicating, but not only was this lie of her life as far from her vision of intoxicating as she could possibly get, it didn't sound anything at all like him. Understanding didn't register until his lips lightly brushed hers for a brief second. It wasn't the pieces of her broken imaginary world to which he was referring, but the reality of the love between them. No matter what happened around them, they would still be together. No one would ever be able to sever the bond they shared. The connection between them was the only real thing of significance. Even if those words didn't sound like his.

"I know now. I understand."

"Good. Y' seem a li'l tense, _chere_. Let's go t' ma room an' I'll give y' a massage."

"Okay, but you better keep your hands to yourself, swamp rat. No straying from designated massage areas this time!"

As she hopped off the examination table, a huge grin replaced the depressing gloom of the last few minutes. Rogue left Remy behind her as she made her way to leave. Catching up, he plastered an innocent look across his features.

"_Quoi_? M' hand slipped."

"Uh huh, whatever."

She just rolled her eyes while she grabbed his hand in hers. As they made their way out of the lower levels, she supposed that she could put up with his wandering hands if it meant getting a nice relaxing massage out of it. Besides, she only pretended she didn't like where he roamed.

**(X)---(X)---(X)---(X)---(End Flashback)---(X)---(X)---(X)---(X)**  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**R/R:** So, there are a couple big hints this time around. Have you figured it out? Well, there's more to come, so don't worry. Once again, a big thank you to all my readers. Want to be a Fix Feeder? Just leave a review! And to the **Fix Feeders**:

**giggety giggety goo: **So you think that was intense? Just wait and see what's in store… :) . Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc:** I'm glad to hear you're enjoying this and of course I'll continue. :) Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**MJK: **Yay! It was really good! Yep, Rogue needed to kick Logan to the curb. Momentary insanity that just happened to last a few months. _Maybe_…Your right, she did lay it on thick, but when things are that serious and stressful, people tend to find someone else on whom to place all the blame than themselves. LOL! Now see, Logan was my first fav (before I discovered the charming wiles of a certain Cajun), but I did really let him have it this time. And I agree, there won't be anymore Logan defense on this end either. :) So no revelations to Kurt, but you found out why he was present as opposed to others. And those hints he dropped. Hmmm…..Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**ishandahalf: **The last chapter was satisfying, and the previous to it was happily satisfying, so, how about this one? And Logan's also gone for good now! Well, in this fic anyway. But was it a fling? What really happened? You know that doozy of a roadblock with Remy lying mangled. Yeeaah… :) So anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**Prexistence: **Okay, you can murder Logan now. He served his purpose, so he's done now. Just make sure that healing factor kicks in before the next fic, cause he's gonna be back. And yay! No cliffy this time either. Just you wait, Henry Higgins…Oops, wrong reference. Okay, so here's your next update. And before you say it, I know, I know, update soon. :) Thanks for Feeding the Fix!


	7. Learning to Let Go

**A/N:** cowers with hands over head while hiding under desk, which is quite a great feat since it's so tiny-sheepishly speaks Please don't kill me…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Rogue woke with a start. She must have fallen asleep again, though she didn't know when or for how long she had been slumbering. Raising her head from the mattress where she had been lying next to Remy, she looked across the bed for Kurt. His absence told her she must have been out for a while. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jean and Hank consulting over some information displayed on the Med Lab's computer. As the sleep started to clear from her mind, she started to remember what she had been dreaming.

Memories of the intensity of love Remy showed her the day she tried to escape her past washed through her. Suddenly, she was at peace with her choices. No matter what happened she knew he would always love her and somehow she knew he was aware of how much she loved him. Whether it was her earlier confession or the unseen, unfathomable bond between them, she wasn't sure. She just knew it was okay to let go. For some reason tears started to fill her eyes.

As she stood to look at his face once more, Rogue reached out to caress his cheek. Even as battered as he was, she still found him irresistibly handsome. However, before her bare hand could make contact with Remy's face a loud pop broke the steady rhythms around her. Suddenly, the ventilator sounded shallowly hollow and the beeps from the heart monitor became erratic. The alarming noises grabbed Hank's attention as he rushed into the Intensive Care Module. Jean wasn't but two steps behind him. As they moved to take life saving positions around Remy, Rogue got out of the way, but never let her grasp on his hand loosen.

"The ventilator's caused tension pneumothorax. We're going to have to needle decompress his lung."

Jean busied herself with checking Remy's left side as Hank went to work with the large-bore needle on the Cajun's right. A loud gush of escaping air signaled to the two doctors the procedure was working, but they would still have to hurry. Rogue watched in horror as they did their best to repair the now dual collapsed lungs. As the two doctors rushed about inserting a new tube to his other lung, the ventilator labored increasingly. Remy's skin began to turn an eerie blue.

"He's going into acute hypoxemic respiratory failure. Please prepare him for endotracheal intubation, Jean."

"Get that oxygen going and the mask over his nose and mouth."

Even with their hurried efforts, Remy began to seize. The confusion of the situation around her was drowned out as Rogue recognized the unearthly, gut wrenching steady tone of the heart monitor. She felt a tight squeeze around her hand before Remy went limp. A few labored exhalations signaled his passing.

"It's too late. He's arresting."

"Commencing Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation."

As Hank began the hand compressions to Remy's chest, Jean rushed about preparing the defibrillating paddles and needles full of medications. The defibrillator started a high pitch beep as it signaled its full charge was ready to be dispersed. Jean came over with the paddles while Hank smeared the electrode jelly on Remy's chest.

"Defibrillating at 200 Jules. Clear!"

Remy's body jumped slightly from the bed, and after a slight pause in the unwavering tone, its eerie wail returned.

"300 Jules. Clear!"

Still the heart monitor detected no pulse.

"360. Clear!"

Nothing.

Hank resumed CPR as Jean grabbed the first needle. Inserting it into his IV, the two continued their efforts to save the dying man. Tears flowed unabatedly down Rogue's cheeks.

"Administering epinephrine."

The defibrillator once again beeped its readiness. Hank finished the required minute of CPR before signaling to Jean to continue.

"Defibrillating at 360 Jules. Clear!"

When nothing happened again, Hank reached over for the second needle. He inserted the medication into the IV.

"Administering 300 milligrams of amiodarone."

"360 again. Clear!"

The monitor continued its uninterrupted pitch. Hank grabbed the third needle, only to inject it into Remy's endotracheal tube.

"1 milligram of lidocaine."

"360. Clear."

As the two physicians worked to revive the Cajun, Rogue slowly stepped away. When she felt him squeeze her hand, she knew he was no longer with her. The pattern continued much like the last three minutes. It seemed like it was forever, but in all actuality only fifteen minutes had passed since Remy released his final breaths. Decisively realizing there was nothing they could do to bring him back, Jean turned off the monitors as Hank began removing the various tubes.

"Record time of death at 11:32 hours."

With the recovery complete, the two doctors left the room so Rogue could have a final private moment with Remy. Timidly approaching, she wouldn't be denied the memory of the feel of his skin. Reaching out, she first caressed the back of his hand. The elegance of it was only further enhanced by his long, thin fingers. As much as he played with his cards, he had no calluses on them and the skin was perfectly smooth. She slowly ran her fingers up his arm, across his bicep and chest, and grazed the stubble that had grown out since the last time he shaved. It was rough and scratchy, but above his unshaved jaw line was the soft skin belying the hardness of his cheek bone.

Rogue continued her upward journey to entangle her fingers in the long strands of silky auburn hair. Burying her hand into the rich locks above his ear, she leaned down to kiss his lips. Needing one more kiss to heal her open wounds, she decided the action was the best thing she could do. In death, she was finally able to savor the feel of their lips pressed together. She had the control, yet never allowed him, or herself for that matter, to experience such affection. Noticing Remy's lips were still warm, she closed her eyes to better remember the sensation. Dampness slid down her cheeks and landed with a small splash on his face. Opening her lips a little, she flicked out her tongue to lightly taste the flavor left on his lips. Since her tears ran over their mutual touch, she could only distinguish the delicate saltiness.

Breaking her contact with him, Rogue took one last look at Remy. She didn't see the ugly bruises and stitches that marred his face. Instead, a memory of him sleeping peacefully superimposed itself in the forefront of her mind. His voice echoed around her and she thought she heard him say "it's not real, _chere_, don' believe it."

"This is real. _This_ is real."

She kept repeating the phrase silently to herself as she turned away from his body. All the X-Men were standing in the main area of the Med Lab. Kurt rested lightly against the frame of the Intensive Care Module's entrance. Moving to his waiting embrace, Rogue couldn't let go of the words echoing in Remy's voice through her head. As much as she tried to believe her own phrase, her whole mind revolted to the complacency in which she was falling. She heard him one last time, but what was weird was he was speaking in her accent.

'Don't let meh go.'

There would be no way she would ever let go of him. As she rested her head on Kurt's shoulder, she closed her eyes to push out the last few remaining tears. Rogue let the events of the last half hour sink in completely. Remy's echoing voice brought a different comprehension to her mind.

'This seems real to me.'  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**R/R:** Since I fear impending doom, I'll keep this short. Thank you to everyone who is reading (notice the tense: _is_ read_ing_, not who _read_!) and to my Fix Feeders:

**giggety giggety goo: **Nope. Didn't happen in the books that way. Wanted to change it up a little bit since this is movieverse. :) Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**MJK:** Sorry. Didn't mean to confuse you. I mean, yeah I did, but not that bad. Just wanted to throw some things in that would make you question what was happening. Anyway, I don't know about Kurt's phraseology…you'll just have to wait and see. :) As for knowing about their heritage, the team knows they are siblings and that Mystique is their mother, but only Kurt, Rogue, and Remy know exactly how she told them/her mind game. So, I hope that clears up the confusion a bit. Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc:** Still think this is wonderful? Well, like I said, don't kill me. Yet. :) Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**ishandahalf: **Don't worry. They're really subtly hints. If I made them obvious, you'd know what was going to happen, and I can't have that, now can I:) Did Kurt say Remy was Rogue's husband, or did Rogue just hear that? And no, Remy's not that sneaky. Not this time around. And those voices, well, that's my little secret for me to know and you to find out! LOL! Your conclusion sounds plausible, and I think I can see where it came from, but maybe you're right-you're mind does work in mysterious ways. Now, I didn't mean to make you twitchy, and I'm sure this chapter only made it worse. I know it's going to be hard, but please try to stay calm. I don't need you having a twitch attack or something. Okay? Well, back to the matter at hand. Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**Prexistence:** Yeah, I don't like Mystique either, and yes, she is a cruel, ugly little woman. Like the one that lives below my apt., but that's another story. Like I said, I'll tell you all the hints, lay them out, and explain them, so don't worry about finding them. :) Okay, you can keep Logan incapacitated for a while. He's not needed much, so it's not a biggie after all. Let me guess, you didn't love this chapter as much as previous, hmm? Just remember, you don't want your chipmunk to come kill me, or I won't be able to post. Thanks for Feeding the Fix!


	8. Cries of Anguish

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the late delay. I have no good excuse since my only real reason for not posting was Ultimate Annual #1 and Katrina, and since one is fiction and the other isn't going to affect me as badly as others, I have no defense. Coincidentally, if I don't post again for a while, you know my power/cable has gone out due to the hurricane. Oh, and for making you wait so long, I hope Afternoon Rain will make up for the angst of last chapter, so go check it out. Warning: it's not rated M for nothing!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Get the _baise_ away from her, y' _salope_."

Gambit finished off his opponent with a swift crack of his bo staff to the man's knees before running over to a wickedly cackling Toxic. The woman was absolutely stunning. Her black hair was a dark contrast to her pale, icy blue eyes. It was a shame her beauty was spoiled by the fervent animosity twisting her soft, gorgeous features. Even coming into this battle with the best knowledge available, no one knew exactly what the woman's mutation truly was.

Rogue had been fighting another mutant when Toxic came up behind her. The woman had latched both hands at Rogue's temples effectively bringing the X-Man to her knees. Try as they might, none of her teammates could break away to save her. Gambit had to watch helplessly as Rogue's eyes rolled back into her head and a trickle of blood started to seep from her nose.

Now that his enemy was thoroughly dispatched he was able to sprint the short distance between him, Toxic, and Rogue. Seeing that her game was soon to be over, Toxic released the X-Man to seize the atrocious looking dagger at her hip. Raising her hand high in the air, she brought the weapon down into Rogue's chest. Toxic was able to repeat her action two more times before Gambit was finally able to fling a charged card at her. His ploy worked, and as the woman stumbled backward, Wolverine came up behind her to slide six Adamantium blades into her torso.

During the little skirmish Rogue had fallen from her kneeling position to lie on her side, crumpled in a bloody heap. Gambit dropped to the ground next to his severely wounded wife. In all the times he had fought with the X-Men, he never thought tragedy would strike so close, and if it did, he was sure Rogue wouldn't be the one to fall victim. As the others dispatched the remaining threats, Gambit reached down to hold her.

Wolverine paced the perimeter of the skyscraper's courtyard before letting his rage get the better of him. He pounded into the heavy steel girders supporting building's overhang while mentally beating up himself. Twice he had failed to protect Rogue when he promised he would. He was able to save her last time by touching her, but since she had gained control over her mutation there would be no reviving absorption this time. Extending his claws once more, he ran the indestructibly sharp razors back and forth against the closest block of cement. He could clearly hear Gambit over his destructive tirade.

"No! Marie! Marie!"

Even though he had dropped to his knees, Gambit felt as if he wasn't close enough to Rogue. He let his face hover over hers, meeting her eye to eye. She was still conscious, but from the blank stare gazing back at him he could tell she wouldn't be with him much longer. Pulling away from her just a bit he surveyed the wounds inflicted upon her.

"Chere! Oh…"

Blood slowly started to pour onto the cement below them. Gambit was straddling her body with his knees resting by her hips. The red liquid soaked into his uniform and the edges of his trench coat. Try as he might, he couldn't suppress the cry that escaped his lips. She was dying before him and there was nothing he could do about it. Laying his forehead on her collarbone, he snaked his arms under her limp body in order to bring her closer to him. His sobs only increased as the hopelessness of the situation became evident.

"I'm…"

Suddenly Rogue gasped as the last bit of air seeped from her lungs. Looking into her face his eyes widened as he watched her eyes slowly close.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Shadows started to block the sunlight that had previously been hidden behind Storm's dark clouds. Tearing his gaze away from his dying wife, he saw the other X-Men standing around. Someone had gone to get the X-Jet. It was landing just a few meters away.

"Chere, hang on, okay? Hang on, please!"

Gambit kept a tight hold on Rogue as he pulled her even closer to his chest. Rising from the ground, he carried her to the lowering ramp and the emergency on site care Phoenix and Beast could provide her in the X-Jet's mini Medical Sphere. As he set her down on the slide out metal table, he thought he heard her whisper to him, but knew it was impossible. Her last breath had already been released.

"Don't let meh go. Don't let meh go."

"I love y', Marie. Love y'. Promise, I won' let go."

As the others finished loading on to the Blackbird, the supersonic jet rose and started to make the short trip back to the Xavier Institute.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**R/R:** As always, thank you to everyone reading! If you'd like to be a Fix Feeder (and Duckie Feeder, since the Fix now has a pet), just leave a review. :) And to my Fix Feeders:

**ishandahalf: **I am really sorry to keep your twitchiness in new heights for so long! Thank you about the medical stuff. I found a really nice article that described it all for me. :) So what is going on with this weird story? Any clues yet? What's real and what's fake? Well, explanations are just around the corner, so you won't be in suspense too much longer. Thanks for Feeding the Fix (and Duckie)!

**VinGirl:** But Remy's alive now! How can that be? Sorry, I didn't mean to make you start to cry. Guess I figured since I knew the end everyone else would too and not be sad by last chapter. I'm kinda dense that way. :) And I'm also sorry to keep the update so long. And there won't be a funeral, so you can't get any closure that way. Thanks for Feeding the Fix (and Duckie)!

**Prexistence:** Now we're even. You were mean in your fic and I was mean in mine, so no more being mean, k? Yeah, like that's going to happen:) And Remy won't be coming back to life. Confused yet? Well, don't be. Explanations are coming sooner than you think. And don't even think of sending Chipmunkdude over here. First, the Fix and Duckie will get him, and second, I won't update if Chipmunkdude comes here. Sorry to keep you waiting. Thanks for Feeding the Fix (and Duckie)!

**SugahDevil:** Okay, first, I have to tell you that I almost cried when I realized that second notice I got for your fic wasn't for chapter 8, but was a duplicate for chapter 7. I was so hyped up about getting two chapters and then only getting one…Ugh! So, you have to update soon. In fact, you need to update like right now! The Fix (and Duckie) were completely upset by everything and need answers, so hurry up already:) Alright, I'll lay off so long as you don't leave us hanging too much longer. Anyway, sorry to almost put you in tears. I guess I was meaner with that chapter than I thought. I'm glad it was tense all the way through. It was tense writing it! And thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying the story! Thanks for Feeding the Fix (and Duckie)!

**MJK: **You so have to tell me your theory before the end, even if it turns out it wasn't what I had planned! Now you've got me all curious to know what you think is happening. :) And I'm glad to hear you're convinced things aren't what they seem. Now you know why the fic has Toxic in the title, have you figured out the Hope yet? Thanks for Feeding the Fix (and Duckie)!

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc: **I know, I know and I'm sorry. But in all fairness, I had the angst written before you told me it made you feel bad. It's not over yet if that makes you feel any better! And your explanations are coming up, so you'll see exactly why Remy had to die. Just promise you won't eat anymore chocolate until the end. That is, unless you want to of course. LOL! When it's all over, you won't need the chocolate:) Thank you for Feeding the Fix (and Duckie)!


	9. Clinging to Hope

**A/N:** If I had known the Ultimate Annual AND The End would end the way they did, I would have changed this story. But, since I honestly had this written two months ago, there's not much I could do without a rewrite. It boggles my mind how similar it all was. Anyway, sorry for all the angst, but there's finally some fluff coming up:)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Slowly, noise started to infiltrate the void. A deliberate, steady beeping somewhere behind was vaguely associated with a heart monitor. Voices coming from another room were barely intelligible at this distance. The ticking and dripping of a clock and IV respectively kept time to an unheard medley.

Bright light diffused by closed lids became evident next. A metallic taste and smell entered more clearly focused senses. Finally, the warmth and strong grip from a hand was recognizable with a familiar pressure.

More aware of her surroundings in what seemed like days, Rogue decided to let her eyes slide open to the concern centered on her. The last thing she remembered was being here, in the Intensive Care Module, except she wasn't the one lying on the medical bed. Other memories floated to the surface as she sifted through the emotions of finding out Kurt was her brother, relaxing with Remy in his room one lazy afternoon, and Jean's return after her believed death. More things rose up, but there was something strange about them. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but Rogue had a distinct feeling that she and Logan had gotten together, Remy had been in a motorcycle accident, and she had been by his side as he died. But the memories just didn't feel like they had truly happened.

Looking to her side, she was greeted by the sight of Remy laying his forehead on the edge of her mattress. His hand was firmly clasping hers. He started to stir as if sensing her wakefulness and rose his head to meet his eyes with hers. Relief washed over his face when he saw her smile gently at him, knowing she would pull through the disaster. When she saw a rigid tension lift from his shoulders she couldn't help but raise her lips in a warm, familiar gesture.

More recollections floated through her head as she remembered the man at her side wasn't just someone who cared for her, but was much, much more beloved. Flashes of their wedding a year earlier reminded her that Remy was her husband and she was Marie LeBeau. Though they never wore their wedding rings into battle, the platinum band was safely positioned on her left ring finger as his sat in the similar spot on his hand. He must have replaced the precious tokens when they returned to the mansion.

"Hey, Marie. T'ought I'd never see dat smile 'gain."

Her grin grew wider at his admission. She wanted to speak, but found her voice didn't work after what must have been a long period of nonuse. Remy just smirked at her as he brushed a bit of opal mahogany hair away from her face.

"Shh. Y've been out fo' _trois semaines_. Don' push y'self too much, p'tit."

Trying a different approach and hoping it would work, Rogue mouthed a small phrase to him. Even though he couldn't read lips he understood her question.

"What happened? Well…"

Rogue nodded yes when he repeated her inquiry back to her. He didn't really get the opportunity to explain as Xavier and Hank entered the room.

"Perhaps I should explain, Remy."

The couple turned their attention to the wheel chaired man as he rolled closer to the medical bed. Hank stood at the foot, glancing between her chart and the various monitors surrounding her. Remy signaled for Xavier to give it a shot.

"Dr. McCoy is concerned about possible memory loss. If you could please tell us what you remember, Rogue, we can determine if his interest is valid. Do you recall going to the Manhattan division of Legion for Civilized Society?"

Rogue closed her eyes as she searched for anything triggered by that name. Visions of the mission briefing in the War Room flooded to the forefront as she began to remember exactly what happened. As she first began to speak, her voice was scratchy and broken. The more her vocal cords stretched, the further her speech improved.

"Yes. Storm went undercover to be our informant. The Legion claimed to be working on peaceful means to resolve conflicts between mutants and humans, but when she got there, Storm found out it was a group interested in obliterating baseline humans in order to civilize mutant society. They were planning on releasing a virus that caused immediate fatality to any baseline. When she discovered the location of the diseased vials, we stepped in to eliminate the threat."

"Meritorious recollection, Rogue, as well as vocal improvement. Perhaps my presentiments were unwarranted."

Smiling weakly at Hank, she tried to suppress the images floating through her mind of what they found in the subbasements. Several people were strapped to metal slabs, effectively immobilizing them. While the conditions were atrocious, it was the various states of degradation of their bodies that really affected each X-Man. The Legion even stooped as low as to experiment on children. The X-Men saved as many as they could, but the terrorist group had been alerted to their presence and started to systematically incinerate the wards with the most severe cases causing the fire to spread more rapidly due to the disease.

Xavier didn't need to push verbally or telepathically to understand the look on Rogue's face. The hollowness in her eyes, the knit in her brow, the furrow of her lips all told him that she perfectly recalled exactly what happened. Pursuing another course of discussion, the Professor continued with the examination.

"Once you left the building, what awaited you on the outside?"

"There was a group of mutants blocking our retreat to the X-Jet. Storm had identified them during our briefing as higher members in the Legion. Even though we covered the abilities of each person and went over who we would take out, we weren't expecting the intensity of their powers."

"Yes, from what Scott has described, they created a field that recognized only their specific mutant signatures and amplified their abilities tenfold. Even with Ororo's reconnaissance on the mechanics, there was no way to predict the actual effect of the device. It is a good thing the power grid was not strong enough to sustain the exertion placed upon it. Tell me, do you remember anything after?"

Try as she might Rogue couldn't pull any more to the surface. She shook her head no before one last image suddenly sprang to mind.

"Wait, I do remember fighting Fetid. He was a lot easier to take down than we had thought. His strength kept fading in and out, like he didn't have control. He got a good hit on me, but when his powers faded again, I knocked him out cold. That's the last thing I remember."

Beside her, Remy cringed slightly. The image of Toxic coming up behind her and nearly killing Rogue would never leave his mind. The whole reason they were on the same team was so one would be there to protect the other if anything should happen, yet he wasn't even able to come close to preventing the near murder of his wife.

"It seems a mutant going by the name of Toxic had joined the Legion during Storm's surveillance, but she was unsuccessful in acquiring information on her. It is only now, after the fact, that we were fully able to understand the effects of her mutation."

"But I don't even remember seeing her anywhere."

"Toxic's mutant ability allows her to alter the memories of anyone she touches. Once inside the mind, the memories are manipulated to cause immense pleasure or overwhelming pain. What makes her mutation so effective is the fact that she is able to completely conceal any evidence of her mind altering presence. Apparently, she viewed you as a threat that needed to be dispatched and used her powers in a malicious tactic."

"Okay, I get why she came after me, but when I woke up just now I remembered things that I know never happened."

Rogue looked furtively over to Remy. The memory of his motorcycle accident was all too fresh in her mind. She knew it couldn't possibly be real because he was sitting right beside her, but the emotions connected to such a horrific event were more genuine than Rogue ever wanted to encounter. The reflection made her realize that, in her altered memories, she experienced just a fraction of the worry Remy must have been going through over the past few weeks.

"A secondary ability to Toxic's mutation is her capability to create false memories in an attempt to make her victim go insane with an overload of emotion, most typically fear or grief. However, when she puts her attention into manufacturing fabrications her attention and focus slip, causing her to lose the complete domination she enforces when she is simply altering memories."

"So if she couldn't control me totally, why wasn't I able to break free?"

"Actually, Rogue, you did. Once you were safely aboard the X-Jet, Jean preliminarily scanned your mind to test your vitals. The wounds Toxic inflicted upon you were quite extensive and she feared you were going to arrest. While Hank stabilized your body, Jean steadied your mind. It was then that she first encountered the false memories. When you arrived at the Med Lab, she and I sifted through your mind to eradicate the damage Toxic had caused. We found several instances where her mental control had failed and you attempted to escape."

Taking in everything Xavier had told her so far helped Rogue to understand exactly what had happened and why her memories were bungled. However, even with this elaborate explanation, something still bothered her about the situation. The chronology of Toxic's manipulations began with Remy watching Rogue leave with Logan, causing him to drive recklessly and crash his motorcycle. If Toxic was able to alter Rogue's memories, why were these first few instances seen from Remy's point of view?

"So you got to see all the memories I saw?"

Sensing her unasked question, the Professor continued with more than a simple affirmation.

"Yes. Your mutation posed an particularly demanding hindrance for Toxic. With your mental control over the memories of those you have absorbed, you are able to repress each in a sort of psychological filing cabinet. Toxic did not have that same control, and when she first entered your mind, she encountered a manifestation of Gambit. Jean and I concur that she created memories from some of his greatest fears."

Even after four years of being together, Rogue still didn't completely know Remy. What exactly was his fear and how much of it was Toxic's creations? Quickly replaying the memories in her mind, she realized the common underlying theme in all the examples was him losing her.

Rogue glanced over to her left, trying to look in his eyes, but found he wouldn't meet hers. Did he really think Logan was any competition about which he needed to worry? Sure, she and Logan were close friends, but her heart belonged to Remy the first moment she laid eyes on him. Nothing, not even Toxic's alterations, would be able to change that fact. She would have to remind him just how much she was head over heels in love with him as soon as Hank released her from the Med Lab.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**R/R:** Thank you to everyone who's reading! I hope you are enjoying it. Wanna be a Fix Feeder? Just hit the button! And to my Fix Feeders:

**VinGirl: **See, no funeral scenes because no one died:) And now you get the beginning of the happily ever after. So Remy and Rogue are going together, but they still have this situation to work out. Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**giggety giggety goo:** Sorry. Didn't mean to confuse you. Wait, yes I did:) Anyway, I'm glad you are enjoying it and I hope that forlorn good-bye doesn't mean what I think it does. You can't die on me! I'll bring you back if you die. Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**MJK: **Well, you were right to a point. Everything was in Rogue's head, but not by her doing. Although, I do like the idea of her being trapped in her mind and seeing alternate versions of her life. Maybe Toxic will make another appearance one day. :) And the explanation made perfect sense, at least, I think I got what you were trying to say. But I think I'll stay away from the nightmare within a nightmare, because that sounds way too confusing even for me! And as for what's actually real and what's fake, well that's in the next chapter. See, they're both alive, they're going to stay alive, and after this, they can have a happily ever after! Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**Prexistence: **I know. You are pretty nice in your fics. Me, I'm evil and twisted and cruel. LOL! That cruel joke just keeps springing up around this fic! And no Remy dying. No Rogue dying. No anyone dying. We've had enough of that recently, so I don't see it happening any time in the future. Ooo, we're shaking in or boots/webbed feet/gelatinous goo! The Chipmunk Army led by ChipmunkDude is going to get us! We're so scared:) Well, since you've done a good job of Feeding the Fix (and Duckie, who is flying south for the winter, but don't tell the Fix), and since the fic is almost over, we'll over look this little rebellion this time. But don't think there won't be some Killer Tomato/Incredible Hulk-ness going on in the next one if there is even one mention of ChipmunkDude coming after us! We'll send him back in a green slimey goo, just like Slimer. Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**WolvGambitLeDiableBlanc: **Yep, you got the whole last words thing. But see, I was right about him having to die. In the fake memories, it was imperative for him to die for Toxic to succeed in making Rogue go mad. But, as you see now, it didn't work. So, I may have been mean in saying that, but I was meaner when I didn't give you the context of his death. :) No worries, though. He's alive and well, as is Rogue, and they're on their way to a happily ever after. Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**ishandahalf:** Yay! I got you on my twists and turns! I love that. :) And don't think they're going to stop anytime soon. The reason I get them is because I write stories backward - the middle, then the end, then the beginning. That way, when I actually sit down to write the beginning, I know what's going to happen and can manipulate it to my liking. My evil, devious liking. And yep, you got it right about Toxic causing the illusion. No dying Remy, no dying Rogue. As for Logan, well, I knew he would try to save her, since he did in the movie and all, so I knew I had to solve that little problem. One quick explanation later, and bam, no absorption of healing factor. And now that you have one set of explanations out of the way, you only have a little more to go to fully understand what's happening! Thanks for Feeding the Fix!


	10. Toxically Created Illusions

**A/N:** Hello all! This will be the only update for the week. I've got to go to Indiana for the next few days and I'm not sure I'll be able to access the internet. Not to fear though! When I return, not only will I give you the last chapter of Toxic Hope, but also the first chapter of Consequential Circumstance.  
Until then, enjoy! Oh, and there's one more subtle hint. Can you figure out the surprise for next chapter? Remember, Rogue's accent is light and italics are mini flashbacks.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Something still wasn't quite right about the whole confusing situation. The Professor had said there were several instances where she had tried to get away from Toxic's control, yet she wasn't even aware of the other woman's intrusion on her mind.

"You said earlier I fought back. How was I able to break through?"

"The instances were very subtle. Each was strong enough to make you realize something was not right with the memories, but too vague for you to completely know they were fake."

That information didn't really help her at all. The curiosity to know what occurred ate away at her. She silently replayed the events in her head. Taking her silence as an opportunity to report on her health, Hank prattled on with medical jargon that caused her to drown him out. The Professor said the examples were subtle, but what exactly were they? Replaying the encounter, she randomly started to discover what seemed so elusive before.

:Kurt patted Hank on the shoulder as he passed into the separated room of the Intensive Care Module. He took a seat on Remy's other side across from Rogue.

"You know, he's the only one I ever told, Kurt. Now I'm afraid it's only going to be you and me who know the whole truth about what happened with Mystique."

"Do not say such zings, schwester. Have faith zat your **ehemann** vill find ze strength to survive.":

That was the first clue she recognized. Rogue had picked up on the slip right away. Her subconscious had been trying to tell her that the encounters in the ICM weren't true. Toxic must have blocked out Rogue's memories of marrying Remy so the created ones would seem more real. By Kurt saying 'husband' Rogue was able to break away long enough to realize something wasn't right. Scouring through the other memories she found another instance.

:Rogue had immediately sought out privacy with Remy as soon as they returned. It just happened that said privacy was in the Med Lab after Hank had performed a DNA test for both her and Kurt.

"'Sides dere's real an' faux in dis world. Dis, us, it's real, we're real. Dis is **InToxicating."**

Remy said this was intoxicating, but this **lie of her life** was as far from her vision of intoxicating as she could possibly get. It wasn't the pieces of her **broken imaginary world** to which he was referring, but the **reality of the love** between them. No matter what happened around them they would still be together.:

The fact that Remy rarely used that word and his overemphasis of the strange phrase only showed the obvious clue didn't make itself evident to Rogue until now. That woman just had to leave her signature somewhere, didn't she? If Rogue wasn't already heated about her memories being even more messed up, than the little mental mark would have done it.

As she reexamined her thoughts from the interaction, she picked out even more clues. The memory was indeed real, but Toxic's lies tarnished it, made it imaginary. And one thing Rogue learned to stop doubting a long time ago was the commitment Remy had to and for her. That was her reality and the other mutant could only change things around that truth, not the truth itself.

The randomness with which she processed the altered memories continued as the Astral Plane popped to mind. It struck her as odd that Toxic would be able to create a memory about something few people actually ever experienced. Rogue knew she certainly hadn't been in the other dimension. Beside her, Hank continued to ramble on about her condition. She missed when he had moved from the foot of her bed to her right. As he wound up his diagnosis with a 'quiescent recuperation over the subsequent months', Rogue concentrated on what she wanted to ask next.

"Professor, I clearly remember being on the Astral Plane, but I know I've never been there. How could Toxic have created that?"

"She didn't. Shortly after surgery, your vital signs dropped to an extreme low. Your recovery was not assured and Remy asked me if it was possible for him to enter your mind. Under normal circumstances it would not have been feasible for me to bridge his mind with yours. However, since you were in a state of flux on the Astral Plane I was able to grant his request."

So that memory was real. Only instead of Rogue visiting Remy it was the other way around.

"But if it was my projection, Professor, why did I envision the LeBeau family cemetery?"

Remy squeezed her hand and spoke for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"Dat's where all th' LeBeaus are laid t' rest. Where else y' 'spect t' be, p'tit?"

A reserved smile turned up the corners of his lips as if he was afraid she had considered something besides his ways, besides him. She hadn't really thought about dying and being buried, but he was right. It didn't matter that she was a LeBeau now or not. If that's where he was, then she would be right there with him when their time ended. As this line of thinking drew her back to the mausoleum, Rogue started to remember more about their interaction on the Astral Plane.

:Beyond the slightly ajar gates lay large greenery and several marble monoliths. At the back of the cemetery stood a red stone mausoleum with the moniker 'LeBeau' etched above the entrance.

"Remy must look worse off den he t'ought fo' y' t' be makin' confessions.":

But he had looked perfectly healthy, normal even except for the heavy, heartrending look crossing his features. Why would he have said such a thing when it was obvious he appeared to be fine? Even with Toxic's manipulations he shouldn't have said that. Suddenly, it hit Rogue. In the worst of times Remy never let his composure fall to where anyone, not even her, could plainly see on his face what he was feeling inside. The pained expression wasn't because of the motorcycle accident, but because of Rogue's critical condition. As if opening a floodgate, more images burst forward of the ethereal dimension.

:He watched her take in their surroundings as more tears sprung to her eyes.

"Why're ya here?"

"Don' know. Maybe **y'** jus' t'ought it seemed like th' right place t' be."

"No! **Ya can't leave meh**. Not now. Not that Ah…"

"Shh. Shh. **'M** not goin' anywhere, cheri.":

Xavier had already done an excellent job explaining the whole cemetery thing, but Rogue was astonished at how blatantly she missed the fact that Remy wasn't the one dying. And _it_ hadn't even been one of Toxic's manipulations. Rogue was beginning to understand how truly messed up her head had been. She'd have to enforce the control she had in the rest of her mind over this newest form of intrusion. Remembering her control, she wildly glanced at her hand in Remy's. They'd been holding hands since she woke up, probably even longer. Relaxing back into the soft mattress she was relieved to know some things were still they way they should be. One thing still prevented her from being completely at ease.

"I don't remember doing anything special to get Toxic out of my head. How did it happen?"

"With the battle drawing to a close, for one reason or another, she abandoned her mental attack on you for a more physical assault. It is my belief that you were able to break enough of Toxic's control over you that she wasn't able to force you into insanity. A knife was a much quicker means to correct her perceived failure."

Everything had finally fallen into place. What Rogue had been unconscious for or unaware of was clearly laid out in front of her. Now that some blank spots had been filled, she realized her earlier believed memory loss was just the blur of Toxic's psychic poison. Wanting a little quiet time with her husband, she decided to politely get rid of their audience.

"Thanks, Professor. You've really answered a lot. I'd like it if you could help me sort this out later. That is, once Hank thinks I'm okay to be released."

She nodded in the doctor's direction as a smile graced her lips. Looking over to him, she noticed Hank was smiling back as he finished adjusting her monitors.

"Of course, Rogue. Just let me know when you are ready to proceed further."

Xavier started to wheel out of the ICM. Before completely exiting, he turned to give one more kind word to her.

"And, Rogue? I am pleased to see you well again."

"Thanks, Professor."

As he moved away Rogue didn't miss the genuine smile that reached his eyes. She returned the gesture before giving Hank a silent plea to leave. Taking the subtlety, he repeated his earlier concerns.

"Since you are responsive once more, I shall withdraw to my laboratorial research. If you require something, simply apprise me of your necessity and I will do everything within my capability. I anticipate your recovery and discharge by the week's end. Remember, quiescent recuperation over the subsequent months is imperative."

"Thank you, Hank, but I think I have everything I need already."

Looking over to Remy she smiled gently while squeezing his hand. She didn't even notice Hank slip out of the room.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**R/R:** So, did you catch the hint? It's super, super subtle, so don't feel bad if you didn't get it. I'm not sure I would if I didn't already know it! As always, thank you to everyone who's taking peek. Hope you're enjoying it. And to my Fix Feeders:

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc: **Glad you liked the update! Hope you like this one, too. And now the truth is out all the way. That is, except for the last one. But hey, save the best for last, right:) Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**VinGirl: **Nope, no one died! Close, but no cigar. ;) Sorry, didn't mean to be mean. Tease, yes, but not be mean. But I hope the next chapter makes it up. The surprise is nice and fluffy! Thanks for Feeding the Fix!****

ishandahalf: Yay! You were right a few chapters back! I didn't want to tell you until now because I didn't want to give it away. :) And as for working backward, I don't actually write it end to beginning, just plan out the plot. Plus, I do have one absolutely massive fic that is still being worked on. All these others I've been posting have been 'in the meantime' fics. I didn't want to start posting until I had more of it done. And it's a good thing, cause you'd be really mad at me considering I just finished a cliffhanger and haven't had the chance to work on it in a while! And yes, Rogue is okay. Although, her condition still requires some watching… By the way, thanks for giving me an idea. This may just end up being a trilogy after all, but it'll be even more twisted than the last two! Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**Prexistence: **Yep, all an illusion, but Rogue did almost die. And yes, they are both together and happy, but still one last twist. :) You can tell the Chipmunk Army and ChipmunkDude to stand down. They should be doing the happy dance shortly. Like you need to talk about me killing Remy! You knife wielding, wound twisting maniac! Don't think the Fix has forgotten about you! Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**MJK: **Yeah, that's why I never tell any of mine when I'm reviewing. I feel stupid afterward when I'm way off. And hopefully you're right, we must believe Gambit's not dead! ;) But back to the story, I almost forgot what I wrote in the later chapters because they've been done for a few weeks. The other day, I was like 'did I tie in the first story? Crap! I have to if I don't!'. So, no matter what, you would have gotten the tie in. And since I'm not specifically going to touch on it, no, Remy didn't see exactly what Rogue saw. Although, there will be a little bit of discussion about it the next chapter. And the last surprise! Thanks for Feeding the Fix!

**C.A.T.: **;) Thanks for Feeding the Fix!


	11. Reality and All It's Joys

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. Unfortunately during my trip, the disk containing Consequential Circumstance got messed up, along with some really important things, and I left the backup in Indiana. I was hoping to get it sorted out before posting so I could put up Chapter 1, but it's not going well. Combine that with a new schedule/job and I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again. So, until further notice, this is my last post/story. Hopefully, I'll be back shortly, but just in case, I didn't want to leave anyone wondering. So, without further ado, here's the last chapter to Toxic Hope. Thanks to everyone who's been reading my fics! Enjoy!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Mouthing 'I love you', Rogue found the release of pent up adoration she had for her husband. When he whispered '', the feelings returned tenfold.

"This is real."

"_Quoi_?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, but one of Toxic's created memories was me having to say good-bye to you…"

She couldn't bear to tell him yet what happened. After her close call and the freshness of her emotions from the incident, she didn't much feel like telling him he died in Toxic's manipulations.

"…Anyway, in the memory you told me there was real and fake in the world. At the end, I heard you say 'it's not real, don't believe it.'"

"_Oui_, I said dat when Jeannie realized what dat _salope folle_ did t' y'."

"You did?"

Looking straight into his eyes, she wanted to let go and fall helplessly into the dusky depths. The intensity of his love for her kept her gaze firmly locked with his. Finally realizing Remy must have been going through the same worry and fears she had experienced in the false memories, Rogue appreciated with infinite graciousness the strength of the bond between them. Breaking away, she turned her attention to their entwined hands as she gently ran her fingers over his knuckles. A brief pause hung in the air before she continued.

"After I heard that, I told myself you were wrong and the whole thing was really happening. I kept saying it over and over in my head, but I didn't believe it. And you kept telling me not to let go, right?"

"_Non, p'tit_. When I fin'lly was able t' get t' y', it was th' last t'ing y' said t' me b'fore passin' out."

"That explains why you were talking with my accent at least. She tired to use you against me. Guess she didn't think that you would always be there to save me."

Remy rose from his seat so he could be closer to Rogue. Since they no longer had an audience they could freely express their affection. He reached out to brush a strand of hair away from her face. Finishing the action, he let his fingers smooth over her cheek. Rogue turned into the gesture as she closed her eyes to the sensation.

Opening his hand to cup her face, he bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips. After thinking that she would never feel his kisses again, she was hungry for more. She opened her mouth against his still closed lips. It was all the indication Remy needed.

Deepening the kiss made Rogue catch her breath. Her eyes were still closed as he teased her tongue gently. Raising her hand to slide into his silky hair, she realized she needed to look at him and was rewarded with the distinctive glow of her husband's eyes. He stared intensely into her minty orbs as both continued the fevered kiss. Even as close as Rogue was to him, she couldn't get enough of Remy. The next few days were going to kill her waiting to get out of the Med Lab. Finally, he broke the kiss as he moved slightly out of her embrace. Once again, her breath was taken away with his devilish smirk.

"Careful, _p'tit_. Y' bein' more o' a tease dan Remy."

"What'sa matter, sugah. Ya gettin' a little hot under thah collar?"

Knowing what effect it had on him, Rogue easily slid back into her Southern accent. As she spoke, she seductively ran her fingers down his neck and over his chest before settling her hand at his waist. A wickedly teasing grin curved across her mouth when she saw his pupils dilate. His own smile faltered slightly before he regained the little composure he had lost.

"Jus' y' wait. I'll show y' what 'hot under th' collar' really means, _chere_."

Swatting him lightly against his hardened abs, Rogue wrapped both her arms around his waist. She squeezed him tightly.

"I love you. Never let me go."

"Never, Marie. Never."

Bending down, he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before pulling his chair as close to the bed as possible. Remy once again took a seat next to Rogue. There was only a small silence before she spoke again, seriousness evident in both her tone and expression.

"I need to ask you a favor, Remy."

"Anyt'in'."

"Could you please get rid of your motorcycle? I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you, and if you were to have an accident, well…it would be pretty final."

"Y' know I'm not'in' but careful on it anymo'…"

Seeing the pleading look in her eyes and the underlying pain beneath it, he realized he couldn't deny her this request.

"…but if it'll make y' feel better. 'Sides, dere's somet'in' I wan' in return."

"Anything."

A gentle smile once again found its way onto her features. Repeating his earlier sentiment wasn't just a way to tease him. Rogue would do whatever this man asked of her. She couldn't imagine denying her love a single thing.

"Quit th' X-Men."

The pleasant expression eased slowly away from her. How could he possibly ask her to walk away from the only cause in which she ever believed? And how, on top of that, could he expect her to quit when he made no mention of doing the same himself?

"You know I ca-"

"-I know y' wouldn' even t'ink of leavin' th' team, but I almost lost y' out dere. Yo' 'fraid o' m' bike, 'm 'fraid o' what might happen inna fight. Y' were lucky dis time. Y' lost a lot o' blood an' I couldn' take it if y' bot' left me. 'M not askin' fo' it t' be permanent, jus' fo' a little while-"

"-Wait a minute, what do you mean _both_ of us?"

He wanted to quip off a remark about how she should take her doctor's advice and listen to him when he told her she'd need to take it easy over the next few months, but the anxiety of what he knew outweighed his joking nature. Taking a deep breath, he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. Looking away nervously, he tried to find the right words to tell her. Remy decided to just go for it.

"May not be too good at dis, _p'tit_. Most o' th' time, th' _femme's_ tellin' th' _homme_, but since y' were inna coma when Hank-"

"-Just spit it out, Cajun."

Already sensing what he was trying to say, Rogue found that she still needed the verbal confirmation. The worst experience in her life was quickly becoming the most joyous she could ever remember, besides marrying Remy, of course.

"Y' gon' have _mon enfant_, Marie."

Rogue turned her attention away as she stared off into space. Remy held his breath when he was finished. Not even noticing his apprehension, she just kept going over what he had said. She was pregnant.

Ever since she was a little girl, she had dreamt of getting married and having a family of her own. When her mutation took affect, she thought that would never be possible. Then, Remy came into her life and showed her she didn't need skin to skin contact to be happy. When she gained control, it only made their relationship stronger, and later, their plan to get married sweeter. Now she was facing everything for which she had ever hoped and with the man she would forever love. Happiness was not even close to describing the pure elation running through her.

Smiling and turning her gaze back to Remy, Rogue noticed for the first time the fear written across his face. Her smile eased away his anxiety and he released the breath he had been holding. They hadn't specifically been planning on having kids right now in their lives, but when Hank discovered her pregnancy, Remy had been pleasantly shocked.

His life had never been easy, and when he met Rogue, he felt as if he was getting a break for once. When they got married, he didn't think their life together could possibly get any better than it already was. As he played the idea of having a baby around in his head more and more, he realized they had just begun to touch on the fulfillment in store for them.

However, as the last few weeks had progressed and Rogue still hadn't recovered from the coma, he began to let fear control him. What would he do if she didn't make it? Not only would he lose the only woman he ever loved, but the child she was carrying.

Hank continually assured him that she would recover, and as his previous doubts started to ease away, a whole new set entered his mind. What if she wasn't as pleased about the baby as he was? Sure, they had discussed having children before, but neither had really planned on that time being now. When she turned her gaze away from him and stared at nothing, he was sure his worst fears were coming true. After she looked back at him, Remy realized without a doubt everything was going to be okay. His conviction was only further validated when she spoke again.

"So I guess we have to think of some good names now, huh? How about Rebecca if it's a girl and Oliver if it's a boy?"

"Bekka's fine wit' _moi_, but I was t'inkin' Luc-Jon, 'cause o' mon pere."

"I don't think I said 'Bekka', sugah. And I've been wanting to name my son after his great-grandfather since I was younger."

"Well, I been wantin' t' name _mon fils_ dat since…"

Rogue raised an eyebrow at him. Girls were always planning their kids names and usually constantly changing their minds as they grew up, but she had never heard one instance where boys did the same. Men came up with names, but not boys. She couldn't wait to hear his answer for this declaration.

"…Alright, y' got me dere, but it still don' change dat his name'll be Luc-Jon."

"Oliver."

"Luc-Jon."

"O-li-ver!"

"Luc-Jon!"

Deciding to change her approach Rogue went from a sing song attitude to one of silent mouthing. Apparently, she wasn't going to win this tiff as easily as she thought since Remy retorted with his own barely heard whisper. Trying a sulking tactic of folding her arms over her chest and looking away while returning 'Oliver' once more only made him stand up to gently tickle her sides.

"Luc-Jon, Luc-Jon, Luc-Jon."

She started to giggle, but wasn't about to give in so easily. Around her laughter, she thought she got in the last word.

"Oliver, Oliver, Oliver!"

Suddenly the tickling stopped as he moved in to capture her lips once again. He returned the passion she had shown him earlier and she was eager to receive it. Slowly the kiss came to an end. Remy looked in her eyes before whispering softly.

"Okay, but his name's gon' be _Olivier_ Luc-Jon."

Rogue just rolled her eyes as a broad smile spread across her face. Of course he would go for the French equivalent, but at least she got her way. Reflecting on the last few hours and the memories Toxic had given her, Rogue realized everything was going to be okay. Her life was turning out to be more than she could ever have hoped and no one would ever be able to take that away from her.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**R/R:** And a close to yet another story. Thanks to all my readers! Taking a peek at my stuff really lightens my mood. For the Fix Feeders, a momentarily final thanks:

**VinGirl:** Sorry to keep you waiting so long for the last chapter! Hope you liked the surprise. ;) Thanks for Feeding the Fix…

**Prexistence:** So how's the final twist? See, nice twist, not mean ones like yours have been recently! And since I have an idea for a trilogy, how do you know she doesn't know Remy yet? Guess you'll just have to wait and see. ;) Since I'm on hiatus from writing until I get my schedule worked out, you know that means I get leave long, detailed, probably whiny reviews on your stuff now. And they'll be especially whiny and pleading if I have to beg for quick updates. As I say so often, just you wait for my review! Thanks for Feeding the Fix…

**ishandahalf: **Glad I was able to answer your questions. Hope you've got them all down now that it's finished! And the hint was Hank's remark. It was in there twice, but like I said, the meaning was really subtle. As for the idea for a trilogy of this, well of course it'll be more torture! What kind of twisty-turny, topsy-turvy writer would I be if I didn't? ;) Thanks for Feeding the Fix…

**MJK:** Yay! You guessed right! The hint was in Hank's speech. I like the point you made about young people not thinking about burial arrangements. Hadn't even crossed my mind when I wrote that! ;) Sorry to keep you waiting so long for the update. Thanks for Feeding the Fix…

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc:** Okay, so I was a really bad writer. I didn't update quickly. And for that matter, I guess I'm a really bad reader since I have a lot of your stuff to catch up on! Just gonna have to do it a little at a time, but I'll get around to everything, eventually! ;) Thanks for Feeding the Fix…


End file.
